


Marvel preferences and imagines

by SassyLaurenTheKiller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Book - Freeform, F/M, I hope you like it, I take requests, Imagines, Love Scenes, More characters to come, My first preferences and imagines, Prefrences
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLaurenTheKiller/pseuds/SassyLaurenTheKiller
Summary: Preferences and imagines between the reader and many of the marvel universes characters. Enjoy!





	1. Characters in this book

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to doing reader x so I hope this is okay!

Tony Stark/IronMan

Steve Rodgers/Captain America

Bruce Banner/The Hulk

Thor Odinson

Clint Barton/Hawkeye

Loki Laufeyson

Peter Parker/Spider-Man

Wade Wilson/Deadpool

StarLord

Vision

||This is my first preferences and imagines book but I'll also be doing a DC book too if you're interested in that type of thing too. I'm a huge Marvel and DC fan so I just really wanted to do both :) Don't be afraid to request new characters and ideas :)


	2. Your contact name in their phone

Tony Stark--Hot stuff  
Bruce Banner--Babe  
Steve Rodgers--Mrs Rodgers  
Peter Parker--My web  
Quill--My Muse  
Wade Wilson--Babydoll  
Vision--My darling  
Thor--The woman  
Loki--My Queen  
Clint--Cupid

||I had trouble uploading this one but I'd really appreciate it If you'd send me requests and ideas. I promise that I'll try to complete them all and I always reply to my comments. Thank you, enjoy :)


	3. Their contact name in your phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their name in your phone :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys like :)

Tony Stark--Robocop  
Bruce Banner--BFG  
Steve Rodgers--Cap  
Peter Parker--Insy wincy  
Quill--Music man   
Wade Wilson--SassyMcClassy  
Vision--Encyclopaedia  
Thor-- He-man  
Loki-- The stag  
Clint--Bullseye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos comments and requests for more!


	4. What tv shows you watch together

Tony Stark-- Planet earth Documentaries.(David Attenborough)

Bruce Banner-- Science documentaries.

Steve Rodgers-- Sky sports and any cop show.

Peter Parker-- The Big Bang Theory

Quill-- MTV Music. VH1 for all the old music.

Wade Wilson-- Glee! Because you know how he is totally down with the kids.

Vision-- The walking dead even though he doesn't really understand it.

Thor-- WWE...And everything else that involves fighting because he believes he could beat them all.

Loki-- Game of thrones. Enough said, he's inspired by daenerys.

Clint-- Robin Hood...enough said.


	5. Their favourite movies.

Tony Stark-- Star trek movies or basically any sci fi movie 

Steve Rodgers-- Saving private Ryan. It reminds him of his war days back before he did time as a popcicle.

Bruce Banner-- A theory of everything. He admires Steven Hawkings so he enjoys watching his life story.

Thor-- Gladiator. It reminds him of his training up on Asgard.

Clint-- Armageddon. He enjoys the whole protective father thing and he believes that he's just like Bruce Willis's character.

Loki-- War of the worlds. It reminds him of the incident in New York. He's obviously on the aliens team.

Peter Parker-- Peter loves any superhero movie. He wishes he could be like the hero one day.

Wade Wilson-- Wade likes pretty much any chick flick...Like seriously, he's really in touch with his emotions but you know how much of a drama queen he is. A box a tissues, some chocolates and popcorn should do it.

Quill-- He loves Star Wars. He believes he's a real life incarnation of Luke Skywalker. He wanted a Chewbacca but he ended up with Rocket and Groot instead. 

Vision-- Believe it or not but Titanic. He likes the fact it's a emotional film based on true facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos am comments for more!


	6. What's their favourite song

Tony Stark-- AC/DC Back in black. He's a huge rock fan but this is one of his personal favourites.

Steve Rodgers-- The star-spangled banner. The American national anthem because he's patriotic. You find it admirable but lame at the same time.

Bruce Banner-- Beautiful monster by Ne-Yo. It makes him feel better about himself and you just kinda go with it.

Peter Parker-- Trouble by Coldplay. He likes the spider web references. 

Wade Wilson-- Obviously its careless whisper by George Michael. Enough said.

Thor-- Surprisingly he likes rock you like a hurricane by scorpions although he doesn't particularly like midguardian music, he says it's just noise. 

Loki-- Everybody wants to rule the world by Lorde. He finds it fitting and you can't help but role your eyes at him when you hear him listening to it.

Vision-- Unchained melody by righteous brothers. He's been obsessed with it ever since you watched Ghost with him. 

Quill-- Come and get your love by Redbone. It reminds him of his mum so he listens to it often on his cassette tape.

Clint-- Shoot that poison arrow by heaven 17. He tends to listen to it whilst training, you can't help but laugh every time you hear it.


	7. How you met Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little imagine for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been busy writing my Marvel Fic

You were working at a local hospital in New York City, it wasn't too far away from your home. You didn't live too far from Stark Towers where the infamous IronMan lived, better known as Tony Stark.

One day whilst having a busy day at work, you were asked to give one of the patients some stitches, when you pulled back the curtain you were greeted by the infamous Tony Stark, battered and bruised.

"Well haven't you been busy!"You couldn't help but exclaim.

"Well you know, saving the world. Blah blah blah!"Tony cockily replied.

"Yeah, I've seen it all on the TV multiple times."You replied casually.

You were keeping it cool, you'd never really been one of those fan girls and Tony seemed to appreciate that.

"So what's your name?"Tony questioned as he watched you gather the supplies needed to do his stitches.

"Y/N L/D."You reply in a confident tone of voice.

"Well, its a honour to meet you Y/N."Tony replied in a almost flirtatious tone of voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments for more!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, comments and requests!


End file.
